Whispers
by Acepilot6
Summary: Part of the Valentines Day Fanfiction Festival. Why should two people ever be forced to hide love? Slash.


**Whispers  
**Acepilot

AN - Part of the Valentines Day Fanfiction Festival. This fic is femslash, but completely harmless. I refuse to classify slash as a PG-13 ratable disclaimer. I know that I've never written an AGU fic that was slash before, but I actually started out as a femslash-fic writer before writing het. That's going back a while now. But I did promise something for everyone, did I not? Anyway, I hope you enjoy it. And my deepest apologies to Chuckangie.

Dedication - this fanfiction is dedicated to Beth

Disclaimer - The characters from AGU are property of KlaskyCsupo.

-

"Hey."

I raise my head from the homework in front of me but I don't actually turn to face her. I think I'd regret it.

"Hey" I manage to vocalize, but it feels wrong as I say it. I don't know how or why. It just does.

"I'm sorry" she says, and I can picture the look on her face. Regretful, saddened. In a way.

"I know" I tell her, catching her reflection in the window in front of me. "I am, too."

"I got you a rose." She holds up a red flower, smiling weakly. "I know it's not much. It's not what it should be."

"It's lovely" I tell her, but don't get up to accept it.

"I wanted to give it to you today" she tells me, walking slowly across the room towards me. "I wanted to go up to you and give you a rose and kiss you in front of everyone and dance with you and hold hands and everything." She hangs her head and frowns. "But I couldn't."

"It's okay" I tell her, but she cuts me off.

"No, it's not that I couldn't. It's that I wouldn't. It's that I wussed out, that I was too gutless to do it."

"We agreed to keep this between us" I remind her, but the image of the two of us together in public lingers in my mind like a beautiful fantasy, a dream that remains forever just out of reach. It provides me with endless insecurities. Is she ashamed? Am I? Are we living a lie on the outside or are we just lying to each other? Is there a difference between the two? I don't know. And I don't know if I want to.

"I know we did" she tells me. "But it's just so hard. Every time you flick your hair back out of your eyes, I've been dreaming about doing it for you. Every time you you grin at me I want to kiss you. When you started dozing off in science today I nearly started playing with your hair. I love you."

She what?

I hear her catch her breath all of a sudden. "I love you" she repeats quietly.

I feel the air slowly leave my body.

"I love you" she says again, and I slowly turn to face her. "I love you, and I don't ever want to stop."

"You...love me." I've been waiting for so long to hear those words. And now that she's finally said them, I don't know what to do.

"I love you, and I'm tired of hiding it." She falls to her knees in front of me and takes my hand in both of hers. "I don't know what I'm doing. I want to shout it from rooftops and all that cliched jazz. I want the world to know. I'm an idiot in love."

"Then color me hopelessly unintelligent" I whisper, and we both chuckle quietly.

She kisses my palm. "I'm sorry about not beating off the boys with a stick today."

"Hey, I wasn't either" I remind her, cupping her chin in my hand.

"I don't want to share you, anymore" she tells me. "I don't want to hide. I want the world to know that I love Suzie Carmichael."

I grin at her, blurry as she is from the tears in my eyes. "You think the world's ready"

"Screw 'em" she mutters, and we both laugh.

"I had no idea you could be so romantic" I comment, and her beautiful eyes glare at me, but somehow playfully.

"I'm just full of surprises" she tells me. I run a hand through her blonde hair. "Who do we tell first"

"You're serious about this" I ask, barely believing my ears.

"You bet" she tells me. "One hundred percent."

"My parents" I ask.

"How about the guys"

"Chuckie'll be shattered. He's got a crush on you, y'know."

"He'll get over it. Nicole will comfort him, I'm sure."

I laugh out loud at that, and lean down and kiss her. "I love you, Angie. Don't change." I kiss her again, slowly, and pull back and gaze at her through half-lidded eyes. "Maybe you could sing a little less..."

"Carmichael"

I duck neatly under the pillow that's flung vibrantly at my head. "You know you love me."

"You got that straight" she tells me, grabbing another cushion off my bed. "Duel at ten paces."

"En guarde."

-

well, i haven't written anything like that in a while. don't worry, it won't become a regular occurrence. but i might dip my pen into this inkwell again some time...it's 4pm. off to watch AGU.


End file.
